


Captain, Colleague, Cook?

by sherlockpond



Series: Isolation Prompts [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: Prompt: I: what is the one thing I told you not to doJ: burn the house downI: and what did you doJ: made you dinnerI:J:IJ: and burnt the house downJack tries to make dinner. Try being the key word.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Isolation Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678753
Kudos: 46





	Captain, Colleague, Cook?

“I’ll make dinner,” 

Ianto turns to give Jack a sceptical look.

“That would be nice, except - you can’t cook,”

Jack’s jaw drops comically “I think you’ll find, Mr Jones, I can cook very well. You don’t live through one hundred and fifty years on Earth without cooking!”

“I don’t doubt that. But you _still_ can’t cook,”

Jack pouts “Guess I have to now, just to prove you wrong,”

Ianto rolls his eyes “Look, just go home and try not the break anything. I'll put something together after I've finished this,” he gestures the mountain of paperwork.

"I _want_ to cook. Nothing better than coming home to a meal after a long day," 

"There's no convincing you, is there?" Ianto say, feeling defeated.

Jack winks “Expect a three course meal by the time you get home,”

“I think I’ll hedge my bets and just hope the flat will still be in one piece,”

Jack cackles a laugh and saunters out of the Hub towards the garage.

Ianto looks down at the reports.

“Shouldn’t take more than an hour or so,” he says to himself, before getting stuck in.

* * *

  
  


Ianto’s shoulders sag as he reaches his own front door- he’s dead-tired and all he wants is to eat and go to bed. He slots his key into the lock and pushes the door open - that’s when it hits him.

The lingering smell of smoke.

He rounds the corner and finds Jack, looking less guilty than he should at a lamb joint smouldering in a oven dish. There’s the remnants of burns up the walls next to the cooker and there’s something smoking in a pan on the stove.

“Before you say anything, I’ve taken the batteries out of the smoke alarm,” Jack says, quickly glancing up at Ianto’s expression before looking back down at the floor.

Ianto narrows his eyes, dumps his satchel on the floor and puts his hands on his hips.

“What is the one thing I told you not to do,” he says, exasperatedly.

Jack refuses to look at him “Burn the house down,”

“And what did you do?”

“Made you dinner,”

Ianto glares at him. 

“And burnt the house down...a little bit,” Jack tries a small smile “I’ll fix this! I’ll buy take out and then I’ll find someone to come and fix your kitchen tomorrow,”

Ianto shakes his head and makes his way to his bedroom - too tired to care.

“I love you!” Jack says hopefully, just before the door slams shut.

He gets an exhausted groan in response.

_ fin _

  
  



End file.
